disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
PetShopFace's page!
"Do not be mad or angry when your art is not approved. It takes time :)" ''-petshopface'' Petshopface is an artist with over 400+ fans and 12,000+ stars. http://disney.go.com/create/artists/petshopface NotE this is a non-cursing zone! No drama zone HERE 'please do not edit his without asking my permission. ' Art Styles I have MANY styles. I currently use one. Cartoony Embarrassment... when pesthopface(aka psf) joined, her first drawing was a mashup of perry throwing up (it never got approved of course) Personalty and likes Camp Lakebottom me my favorite show I love the wildwood books by colin meloy I mean it's so good in getting the first book of the series soon :3 it's about this girl named prue and this boy named curtis <3 likes *Popcorn *SUPERCREATIONS!!! *DOGDAISYPOODLE!!! *texting *SONGS ON THE RADIO *HUSKIES cAMP LAKBOTTOM LPS dislikes CUSSING BULLYING COPIERS WHO COPY MY CHARACTER!!! JUMPSCARES Stuff I have a Instagram. I joined create at March 2011 On CREATE I start mostly without sketching I use paint tool sai too, but mostly disney create I have animal jam!!!!- snowflake74140 HOW I GOT MY D NAME ok so first MY dad was helping me out while making my disney create account (I was 8 when I did this) I was obsessed in littlest pet shop and my dad all ways makes silly or dumb usernames, so he did petshopface I HATED IT and then I got used to it and I liked it :3 how I got to draw wolves Ok so I was looking at the art gallery then I saw a pic of a wolf by shad0w0lf I was like maybe I could draw wolves...? AND I DID! The people who inspired me was Supercreations- she inspired me about everything! I know everything about her, and her mascots are amazing. Her art on her 3DS is very amazing. But she's starting of as infinity creations, I don't really like that fresh new start but whatever. shes awesome oh and lilacpetalajsbiggest fan is psf ILOVEMITTENS517- she is just like supercreations. She inspired me from my style, Dogdaisypoodle- she has great art! Check her! Im pawprintz- she inspired me from her eye styles and background! And her cats! Chibistar4- a REALLY inspiring artist, she has inspired me from her gravity falls drawings. She has currently inspired me for a year. We are best DCBBFs. We each KNOW our dA account s. Shad0w0lf- she inspired me to do nightfurries and wolves in the earlier days! She is a really cute, cool chibi artist. characters I have many characters: Moon (official character Alejandro Prue Breeze Stars Louie Aqua Chester #1 ( extremley old) Chester #2 Bloom Freeze Lola blaze Samantha Josh Sprite Mabel Candy Coco Roxy starlight Clay Bluebolt Jacob Sunny Star Maya Storm Cloud clover sparkle Miku Spade candycorn Windmill (aveswolf) rivera splash Alisha Ace Presto gloria ice (night fury) moonstar(cat) cherry(wolf) sodapop (wolf) wendy swift Layla (,my seahorse) Berry the nightfury josafina Koi (not DC shared) Neon Purplepeppermint(not shared and MLP) Foxy (my imaginary friend) Light zoey the sheep (OSC) gretchen Random Fact For some characters I only draw in a certain painter Like I only draw Sandi in Monsters University painter And I only draw horses on the Brave Painter DCBFFS (add yourself!) :D Supercreations, Dogdaisypoodle, mist566, glowb, Impawprintz, zeldaisgreat, theTARDISrocks, candifloss, casualgirl10, TokoneseKitty, Chibistar4, baltocreations, SUPERwolf13, Lilythewolf11, Katebith, yippers, ILOVEMITTENS517, smartdazzle, GreenCats123 :3, Eclipseowl (Guest526748974) :3 :D DeviantART http://petshopface.deviantart.com/ This is my dA, I always wanted one and I got one. http://itaskedme2typeaname.deviantart.com/ NEW DA other websites i go on youtube instagram club penguin animal jam toontown(retired) Flockdraw Category:About me